Jean Descole
Jean Descole ist der Hauptantagonist der Professor Layton-Spiele in der Trilogie von Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms, Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder und Layton Kyouju to Chou Bunmei A no Isan. In Deutschland war er erstmals im Film Professor Layton und die ewige Diva zu sehen, der in Japan eigentlich erst nach dem vierten Spiel herausgekommen war. Er hat einen Butler namens Raymond. Persönliches Descole ist wie Don Paolo ein skrupelloses, wissenschaftliches Genie. Er kennt sich sowohl mit Technik als auch mit Archäologie aus. Für Ruhm und Reichtum ist er zu allem bereit, dazu zählen Entführung, Körperverletzung und Tötungsversuche. Er versteht es, andere auf seine Seite zu ziehen, indem er ihnen leere Versprechungen macht, ohne seine wahren Absichten preiszugeben. Sein wahres Gesicht verbirgt er unter einer Halbmaske. Er scheint angesichts kostspieliger Vorbereitungen sehr wohlhabend zu sein. Seine detaillierten Vorbereitungen lassen außerdem auf Perfektionismus schließen. Unter seiner vornehmen Oberfläche verstecken sich eine aggressive Natuir und ein begabter Schwertkämpfer. Aussagen von Beth und Bobby zufolge, in denen sie sich über von dem als Doland verkleideten Descole verfasste Nachrichten beklagen, steht zu vermuten, dass er eine unleserliche Handschrift hat. Sein eigentliches Ziel ist so geheimnisumwoben wie seine Identität, jedoch ist bekannt, dass er aus irgendeinem Grund versucht, alle Vermächtnisse der Aslanten zu entdecken. Geschichte Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms Professor Layton entlarvte Descole in der Stadt Misthallery, die von einem mysteriösen Phantom heimgesucht worden war, als dieser sich in einer äußerst authentischen Verkleidung als Doland Noble, Butler der Familie Triton ausgab. thumb|left|Descole während einer Konferenz mit Jakes.In dieser Verkleidung war es Descole möglich gewesen, Brenda Triton und den echten Mr. Noble zu entführen. So hatte er Lukes Vater, den Bürgermeister Clark Triton erpresst. Er hatte ihm gedroht, auch Luke zu entführen, wenn er ihm nicht helfen würde. Sein Ziel war es, die Legende um die Flöte des Phantoms zu nutzen, um mit den vom Ingenieur gebauten Bergbaurobotern, die die Leute für das Phantom hielten, den Goldenen Garten zu finden. Dafür benötigte er Clarks Hilfe, da dieser sich mit Geologie gut auskannte. Damit dieser aber überhaupt erst Bürgermeister werden konnte und so den nötigen Einfluss haben würde, hat Descoles Komplize, der Polizeipräsident Jakes, ein Jahr davor, als Evan Barde gestorben war, dessen Testament gefälscht. Mit Clark unter seiner Kontrolle, Jakes als Komplize und seinen Handlangern Bram, Gent und Nordic, welche die alte Fabrik für den Bau von Descoles Maschinen besetzten, hatte er somit die Kontrolle über die Stadt erlangt. Das "Phantom", das alle sahen, war eigentlich nur eine von Descoles Maschinen. Lagunia wollte es immer vertreiben, wenn es auftauchte. So sah der Kampf zwischen Lagunia und Descoles Maschine für alle wie das Phantom aus. Damit die wahre Natur des Phantoms nicht erkannt werden würde, stellte Descole Maschinen auf, die Nebel produzierten, und kümmerte sich darum, Lukes Vorhersagen der Polizei zu berichten, damit die Viertel, in denen das Phantom erschien, geräumt werden würden. Als er wütend auf Professor Layton wurde, da dieser ihm auf die Schliche gekommen war, benutzte er seine zwanzig Bergbauroboter, die springen konnten, um die Stadt zu zerstören. Kurz darauf rief er die Bergbauroboter zurück und baute sie zu einer einzigen riesigen Maschine um. Professor Layton hingegen baute, mit Hilfe der Schwarzen Raben, ein Steinkatapult, um den Stahlkoloss auszuschalten. Doch Descole bzw. die Roboter gaben nicht auf, erst als Lagunia die Idee kam, das Reservoir zu zerstören, um Wasser auf den Stahlkoloss zu leiten, wurde der Roboter zerstört. Descole verschwand dann, nachdem er dem Professor gesagt hatte, dass dieser ihn niemals besiegen könne. Nach den Credits des Spieles sieht man, wie Descole, zusammen mit seinem Butler, Misthallery in einer Pferdekutsche verlässt. Professor Layton und die ewige Diva thumb|Die Puppe, die er zur Tarnung im Film benutzt.Auch im Film ist er wieder das bösartige Hirn, das hinter allem steckt. Zunächst lud er zahlreiche bekannte Persönlichkeiten, die für die Eintrittskarten ein Vermögen ausgeben, in sein Crown Petone Theater ein, wobei er ihnen zuvor das ewige Leben versprochen hatte. Auch Layton und Luke befanden sich im Theater, aber ohne von dem Versprechen gehört zu haben. Den ahnungslosen Zuschauern offenbarte er jedoch erst nach dem Stück, dass sie dafür ein Rätsel-Spiel gewinnen müssten. Die Verlierer würden stattdessen angeblich ihr Leben geben müssen. Diese Botschaft überbrachte er ihnen nicht persönlich, sondern mit einer Marionette. Um die Kontrolle zu behalten, hatte er einen Trupp maskierter Leute eingestellt, die für ihn die Verlierer des Spiels wegbrachten. Insgesamt hatte er sich vier Rätsel für die Teilnehmer ausgedacht, zwei davon fanden auf dem Theater statt, die anderen zwei auf der Insel Ambrosia. Das gesamte Crown Petone Theater entpuppte sich als seine architektonische und technische Meisterleistung. Es ist in Form einer riesigen Krone gestaltet, ist durch maschinelle Kontrolle frei beweglich und kann sekundenschnell zu einem Schiff umfunktioniert werden. Außerdem kontrolliert er Haie und ein Wolfsrudel durch Maschinen, die er an ihren Ohren befestigt hat. Entgegen seiner Ankündigung brachte er die aussortierten Gäste in einem U-Boot zurück aufs Festland. Ein zweites U-Boot, das er bereitgestellt hatte, nutzte er um sich, seine Handlanger und den Detragan, ein neu entwickeltes Instrument, auf dem eine einzelne Person mit der Klangfülle eines ganzen Orchesters spielen kann, zur Insel Ambrosia zu bringen, während er das Schiff in die Luft sprengte. Eigentliches Ziel war die Wiederherstellung der Erinnerung der verstorbenen Melina Whistler, da Descole mit ihrer Hilfe das untergegangene Königreich Ambrosia wiederauferstehen lassen wollte. Dazu hatte er sich, etwa ein Jahr vor den Ereignissen des Filmes, nachdem es ihm gelungen war, das vollständige Wappen Ambrosias zu entdecken, mit ihrem Vater Oswald Whistler, der seine Tochter, die damals im Sterben lag, zurückholen wollte, zusammengeschlossen, ohne ihm aber von Ambrosia zu erzählen. Zusammen hatten sie den Detragan entwickelt, mit dem man in der Lage ist, den Geist und die Erinnerungen einer verstorbenen Person in das Gehirn einer lebende zu kopieren. Danach hatte Descole Whistler gebeten, die Oper "Das ewige Königreich" zu komponieren um sie im Crown Petone Theater aufzuführen. Zur Premiere seiner Oper lud Whistler außerdem Amelia Ruth und vermutlich noch andere begabte Mädchen ein, denn um die Erinnerungen seiner Tochter zu kopieren, brauchte er eine Person, die ihr geistig sehr ähnlich sei. Zu diesem Zweck hatte er auch Nina entführt, welche fast hundertprozentig geeignet gewesen wäre. Mit dem Spiel, bei dem den Leuten das ewige Leben versprochen wurde, wollte Descole dann entgültig testen, wer sich für die Kopie der Erinnerungen perfekt eignen würde. Außerdem konnte er so das Geld, das er für den Bau seines schwarzen Schlosses sowie des Theaters gebraucht hatte, wieder zurückverdienen. thumb|left|Descole nach dem Duell auf dem Detragigant.Durch Laytons herausragende Kombinationsgabe stellte sich schließlich heraus, dass Melinas Erinnerungen eigentlich längst erfolgreich kopiert gewesen waren, und zwar in das Gehirn ihrer besten Freundin Janice Quatlane. Diese hatte die Kopie absichtlich zugelassen um ihrer besten Freundin das Leben zu ermöglichen. Descole zwang diese dann dazu, das Lied des Meeres zu singen, während er auf dem Detragan das Lied der Sterne spielte. Er hatte nähmlich herausgefunden, dass sich durch das Kombinieren der beiden Lieder das Königreich Ambrosia erheben würde. Als seine Bemühungen jedoch scheiterten, da das Königreich trotz der Lieder nicht erhoben wurde, versuchte er der Insel mit seinem Ausgrabungsroboter, dem sogenannten Detragigant, den er seinem Schloss versteckt hatte, ihr Geheimnis gewaltsam zu entlocken, ohne Rücksicht auf die Versammelten und die Natur. Als Layton Descole mit seinem selbstgebauten Minihelikopter auf dem Roboter einholte, attackierte dieser ihn mit dem Schwert. Als sich Layton mit einer Metallstange wehrte, nahm Descole seinen Mantel ab und es kam zum Duell zwischen den Beiden. Layton konnte Descole abwehren und zeigte ihm dann, dass er das Rätsel nicht vollständig gelöst hatte: Man braucht nähmlich, um Ambrosia zu erwecken, auch das Lied der Sonne welches man erhält, wenn man die Noten des Liedes der Sterne auf den Kopf stellt. Layton spielte dann das Lied der Sterne und das Lied der Sonne auf dem Detragan und Janice/Melina sang dazu das Lied des Meeres, wodurch das Königreich aus dem Wasser emportrat. Frustriert darüber, dass statt ihm Layton Ambrosia freilegte, griff er ihn erneut mit seinem Schwert an und zerstörte so versehentlich die Lenkung des Roboters. Im Durcheinander fiel er schließlich herunter und wurde nicht mehr gesehen. Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder Descole hatte es sich zum Ziel gemacht, die Maske des Chaos zu nutzen, um die Akkbadain-Ruinen unter Monte d'Or zu erheben, da sich so auch der Endlose Korridor, auf den er es abgesehen hatte, erheben würde. Die Maske befand sich allerdings im Besitz von Randall Ascad, der vor 18 Jahren angeblich bei einer Expedition umgekommen war. In Wirklichkeit hatte er nur sein Gedächtnis verloren. Um Randalls Unterstützung zu erlangen, schrieb Descole ihm einen Brief, in dem er ihm über seine Vergangenheit erzählte, wodurch dessen Erinnerungen zurückkamen. Außerdem erzählte er ihm Lügen, nach welchen Randalls ehemaliger Freund Henry Ledore seine archäologischen Forschungen gestohlen und mit dem so erlangten Vermögen die Stadt Monte d'Or gegründet haben soll. Randall, der sich nun rächen wollte, dachte sich gemeinsam mit Descole den Plan aus, die Maske zu nutzen, um in die Rolle des Maskierten Gentleman zu schlüpfen und Chaos in der Stadt zu verbreiten, indem er zum Beispiel Leute versteinerte, sie in Pferde verwandelte oder sie schweben ließ. Dabei half ihm Descole indem er all diese "Wunder" durch gut durchdachte Tricks und Täuschungen geschehen ließ. Randall wusste aber nicht, dass Descole ihm nur half, damit er währenddessen das Rätsel der Maske lösen könne. Da Angela Ledore hinter das Geheimnis des Maskierten Gentleman kam und Professor Layton um Hilfe bat, entführte Descole sie und sperrte sie in einen Raum des Hotels Waiting for a Friend Inn, in welchem auch er und Randall einquartiert waren. Damit ihre Abwesenheit niemandem auffallen würde, schlüpfte er mit Hilfe einer seiner brillanten Verkleidungen in ihre Rolle. thumb|Descole wird von Targent festgenommen.Sein Plan hatte zwar Erfolg, da Layton das Rätsel der Maske löste und sich so die Ruinen erhoben, aber nachdem Layton ihm auf die Schliche gekommen war, musste er fliehen. Auch der Endlose Korridor hatte sich erhoben, allerdings wurde dieser von der Organisation Targent erobert, deren Leiter Broneph Reinel sich ebenfalls im Waiting for a Friend Inn einquartiert hatte. Außerdem gelang es der Organisation, Descole festzunehmen und sogar zu demaskieren, doch bevor irgendjemand sein Gesicht sehen konnte, warf Descoles ebenfalls anwesender Butler eine Rauchbombe und stürzte sich in die Rauchwolke hinein. Nachdem diese verdampft war, waren Descole und sein Butler bereits geflohen, sodass seine Identität weiterhin ein Geheimnis bleibt. Layton Kyouju to Chou Bunmei A no Isan thumb|left|Descole gegen Layton.Auch im sechsten Spiel der Professor Layton Reihe wird Descole wieder vorkommen und außerdem eine wichtigere Rolle spielen als in den vorherigen Teilen der Reihe. Wie man im ersten Trailer sieht, trägt er vor dem Luftschiff Bostonias erneut gegen den Professor einen Schwertkampf aus, wobei dieser, wie im Film Professor Layton und die ewige Diva, wieder eine Metallstange anstelle eines Schwertes benutzt. In diesem Spiel werden außerdem seine wahre Identität, seine Beweggründe und seine Verbindungen zu Layton und Targent enthüllt werden. Profil im Spiel Ruf des Phantoms Als Descole „''Ein selbsternannter Wissenschaftler, dessen nobler Manierismus seine berechnende Art überspielt. Um sein Ziel zu erreichen, ist Descole zu allem fähig. Er sucht nach einer Art Relikt einer antiken Zivilisation, Details sind unbekannt.“ Als falscher Doland "''Nachdem Descole den gutmütigen Butler Doland entführt hatte, nahm er selbst dessen Rolle ein und zog im Geheimen die Fäden. Unschlagbar in seinem finsteren Metier, ist er als Dienstbote jedoch miserabel." Zitate Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms *''Es ist an der Zeit für uns, das nächste Kapitel zu schreiben. (zu seinem Butler) *''Ein gewisser Hershel Layton, habe ich recht? Ich sollte Vorbereitungen für den Fall treffen, dass er uns auf die Spur kommt. Und das wird er. *''Das Schicksal treibt bisweilen die kuriosesten Spiele...'' *''Sie Narr... Indem Sie hier stehen und prahlen, schenken sie Layton alle Zeit der Welt, um ihrem kleinen Provinzknast zu entfliehen! (zu Jakes) *''Meine Geduld hat sich ausgezahlt... All das Warten auf meinen großen Auftritt... Der letzte Akt gebührt mir! *''Sie enttäuschen mich nicht, Layton. Meinen Glückwunsch! Ein wahres Kabinettstück!'' (In seiner Verkleidung als Doland Noble) *''Nun gut. Nennen sie mich Descole. Ich bin ein Mann der Wissenschaft und verfolge höhere Ziele.'' *''Misthallery erwartet ein ganz besonderes Spektakel. Das Phantom war die Overtüre... Nun zum großen Finale!'' *''Sie haben Glück, Layton. Doch merken Sie sich eines... Sie werden scheitern, das ist sicher. Und Ihren Untergang werde ich genießen. Das verspreche ich!'' *''Auch die Klügsten begehen einmal Fehler...'' Professor Layton und die ewige Diva *''Sie alle haben großes Glück. Denn sie dürfen an dem Wunder, das sich nun ereignen wird, teilhaben.'' *''Derjenige, der gewinnt und übrigbleibt, erhält das ewige Leben. Von allen anderen, müssen wir hingegen verlangen, dass sie uns ihr eigenes Leben zum Geschenk machen.'' *''Das Älteste, was hier zu sehen ist, sind die Sterne, die am nächtlichen Himmel funkeln.'' *''Man nennt mich Descole. Sagen wir einfach mal, ich bin ein Wissenschaftler mit großen Ambitionen, das sollte genügen.'' *''Tja, mein Freund, ich habe vor, endlich auch mein Ziel zu erreichen. Und dafür brauche ich Melinas Erinnerungen. (zu Layton) *''Alles begann, als ich endlich das vollständige Wappen Ambrosias entdeckte. *''Wenn sich das Tor zum Königreich nicht öffnet... dann werde ich es aufbrechen! Mit meinen eigenen Händen!'' Wissenswertes *In Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms erfährt man, dass Descole eine unleserliche Handschrift hat. *Descoles Vorname Jean wurde in der deutschen Version noch nie erwähnt, weder im Spiel Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms noch im Film Professor Layton und die ewige Diva. *Wie Don Paolo scheint er sich auch mit Verkleidungen gut auszukennen: In Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms verkleidet er sich als Doland Noble und in Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder als Angela Ledore. Bilder Descole entwurf.png|Skizzen für den Film. Descole Broneph1.png|Descole attackiert Broneph. Descole Broneph.png|Descole am Verlieren. Broneph Descole.png|Descole unterliegt Bronephs Kampfkünsten. Layton6 6.PNG|Descole in Layton 6. PL Movie Descole.jpg|Descole mit seinen Wölfen vor dem Detragan im Film. Synchronstimmen * Japanisch: Atsuro Watabe * Englisch: Jonathan Keeble * Deutsch: (Die ewige Diva) en:Jean Descole es:Jean Descole fr:Jean Descole it:Jean Descole nl:Jean Descole Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 4 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 5 Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 6